


Ready, Set, Don't Go

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count (with lyrics): 477Parings: Dean x Daughter ReaderWarnings: AU, fluffy, sadA/N: slightly based of  Billy Ray Cyrus Ready set don't go. Also used that as the title Feedback appreciated. SUPPORT MY BLOG?





	Ready, Set, Don't Go

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**And I've gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams too big for this town**

**And she needs to give them a shot**

**Whatever they are**

Dean packed the last of her stuff in her truck. His baby girl behind him on the porch saying goodbye to her mother and uncle.

His heart ached. She was so grown up. He missed the days she was little dancing with her on his toes on her princess dress.

He remembers bringing her home, and how tiny she was. Watching her grow had been a blessing and a curse. She was so beautiful and smart growing up to fast for him.

**Looks like she's all ready to leave**

**Nothing left to pack**

**There ain't no room for me in that car**

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

**God I gotta be strong**

“Daddy?” (Y/N)s voice came from behind him. He turned to her and smiled, despite his breaking heart.

“There's my baby girl.”

She smiled and hugged him.

“I'll miss you daddy.”

Dean choked up a bit, “I'll miss you to my princess.”

**She's at the starting line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes The prize is hers to win**

**She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

She pulled away and smiled behind him as her mom took his hand.

“Remember to stop for gas sweetheart.” She smiles stroking dean's knuckles with her thumb reassuringly.

“I will mom.” (Y/N) smiled.

**She says things are fallen into place**

**Feels like they're fallen apart**

**I painted this big old smile on my face**

**To hide my broken heart**

**If only she knew**

**This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say**

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**And spreading her wings**

Dean smiled at his wife.

“Call when you stop for the night. Don't push yourself to hard princess.”

“I won't daddy I promise.”

“That's my girl.”

**She's at the starting line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road**

One last check of her truck and the finally goodbyes were given.

“You and mom will visit once I'm settled right daddy?”

“Of course we will princess. Now get going baby girl, long road ahead of you to California.”

She smiled and hugged him one last time before hopping in her truck and driving away taking her daddy's heart with her. 

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**


End file.
